Why THEM!
by mafaaa518
Summary: What in the name of Merlin happen to me? Last year I was just a normal ( as normal as witch in Hogwarts is) girl trying to past unnoticed at school, graduate and then open a small café shop at my grandmothers ( from my mother side) home town ( a very small village in north of Portugal). But of course me and my big mouth had to ruin everything.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is the introduction of my new and first story.

I own nothing more then the characters that you don't know and the plot.

* * *

What in the name of Merlin happen to me? Last year I was just a normal ( as normal as witch in Hogwarts is) girl trying to past unnoticed at school, graduate and then open a small café shop at my grandmothers ( from my mother side) home town ( a very small village in north of Portugal). But, me and my stupid big mouth had to go and ruin all this 4 years of hard work ( OK with all the students in Hogwarts, it's not really hard work, but you know what I mean) of being INVISIBLE? I almost never spoke to anyone in all my 4 years here, so why now, why me and most important WHY THEM?!


	2. Chapter 2 - Last day in Paradise

**I own nothing but the charateres you don't know and the plot.**

**IMPORTANT : All thinks written in ****_Italics_**** is said in Portuguese**

* * *

You know the feeling when you wake up that something bad is going to happen that day? Well that's what I'm felling now and I know exactly what is going to happen. Well first I think I should introduce myself, my name is Ana Carolina Smith, I came to this beautiful but unfair world on the 20th of July and I'm 15 years old. I'm half Portuguese (mother side) and half British ( father side), and for the last 4 years of my life I've been living (except in the summer, when I come to Portugal) in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's right I'm a witch, cool right? Mom's a muggleborn, so when she was 11 she got a very special letter saying see could go to Hogwarts where she met a very nice, good-looking young man, a half-blood, by the way, they dated,marry and then out of the blue where am I telling you all this story. Anyway I'm a Gryffindor girl and I'm going to my 5th year, so enough about me and back to the story.

Right now I'm in my grandmother home town which is a little village in the north of Portugal, I love it here, we are like surrounded by mountains and everyone know everyone and is my own little paradise. But like all the good things in live it as to end, that way this is my last day here.

"_Promise you will write me_"

"_Of course I will, do you actually think I would survive without knowing all the village gossip_" I said, and of course , she laugh.

"_And please make friends over there, I also need to know the gossip there is around that place and you tell me nothing!_"

"_But, why?! By the end of school I will come back here and never see those faces again, so I really don't know why I have to talk to them_"

_"Make friends, or I will be telling the twins that you were the one who prank them_"

"_But-_"

"_No buts, if ,or any other form of not doing that I said, now go, and have fun or else they will know_" and the she smile innocently Innocent my ass, sometimes I thinks she is the she-devil, ok not IS A SHE-DEVIL!

"_Fine. I will try, BUT no promises._"

"_Fair enough_"

Ok, so this devil that I'm talking is my BEST friend in the world, Sofia Silva, she is, also, a witch but she's home schooled, lucky girl.

I guess I should probably explain this conversation. I don't have friends at school. Like non. Zero. Nada. Sooo the devil is making me make some new friend, yay (note the sarcasm)

So now I'm embarking to the most crazy freaking year of my life (not that I know that now).

* * *

Ok, tell me what you think! Comment, Follow and if you see any mistakes TELL ME!

Love you 3


	3. Chapter 3 - This is just the beginnig

I own nothing but the charterers you don't know and the plot.

IMPORTANT : All thinks written in _Italics_ is said in Portuguese

* * *

And again I'm waking up with the felling that something bad is going to happen. But this time I don't know what it is.  
Right now is 8 a.m. of the September 1st and I have exactly 4 hours to get ready and go to the train station. Lucky for me I already have everything packed since about 1 week ago, when I came to England.  
I got out of bed, showered and got dress in to this(ok i don't know why but I can't put the URL here, so it's in my profile). What can I say? Cookie Monster as cookies, and everyone loves cookies, and if you don't, well, you just die to me.  
9 a.m. now and I'm ready. It takes about half an hour to get to the station from home, so I'm good :D

- Skip the walk because I'm far too lazy-

I don't know why but when you past the wall to the Platform it always fells weird, like your head starts spinning, after 4 years of going to the barrier you think a person get's used to it, but of course not.  
Since I'm early there's almost nobody here, and all the compartments are empty so I started to read, for like the billion time, The Eight by Katherine Neville.  
About 1 and half hour later a little girl open the door.  
"Excuse, is this seat taken, all the others are full"  
"No, sit, what's your name?"  
"Katerina Barkov, I'm a first year, so I still don't know what house I belong in"  
"Well then Katerina, I'm Ana Carolina, but you can call me Carol, and I'm a 5th year Gryffindor" I replied  
"Really? My cousin Alice is in the same year and house as you, do you know her?"  
"Unfortunately, I don't really know lots of people so no"  
"Oh" she didn't sound very happy with my reply.  
"Are you Russian, you're name sounds a bit from the from the eastern of Europe?"  
"Yup, my dad is Russian, but my mom is English!" she said exited.  
"Oh My God, that's so cool, do you know how to speak Russian?"  
"Although, I always lived in Russia, I was home schooled all my life, my mother was my teacher and she, also doesn't know Russian so I never really learned it. "she explained " Do you know how to speak any other language?"  
" Yeah, I'm also only half-British, my mom is Portuguese and for me to speak to my grandmother I had to do it in Portuguese since she never learned English."  
After I said that we heard the sound of the train to leave the station. Look at that the train didn't even left the statin and I already made a friend, Sofia would be proud of me :D  
But little did I know that this was just the beginning

* * *

Ok guys I'm sorry about the late update, but school just started and I already I'm full of exams.  
I know the chapter is small but was the best that I could do for now. Either way Comment, Follow and if you see any mistakes TELL ME!

Love you 3


End file.
